


starts to glimmer when you go

by gilligankane



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilligankane/pseuds/gilligankane
Summary: “That’ll look nice,” Nico says. She can feel her face flush. “On you, I mean. The… flowers.”Karolina looks down at the crown in her hand. It’s all dandelions and baby’s breath and some purple blooms they found on their way to a cliff’s edge.





	starts to glimmer when you go

**Author's Note:**

> set after Rock Bottom (2.5) and before Last Rites (2.7)

“Where did you even learn to do this?”

Karolina’s fingers pause, a small stem of baby’s breath in her hand. She hovers over Nico for a moment and tips her head, her lips parting before she says, “the Gibborim.”

Nico nods. She knew the answer before she asked the question. She watches Karolina’s hands go back to their work, weaving the stalk of baby’s breath into the ones she’s already formed into a circle. There’s small dandelions peppered in against the small cloud-like blossoms. Karolina sits back and Nicole looks up at the clouds above her. Some look like the tiny flowers Karolina is holding so gently. Some look like Old Lace.

Fingernails drags over the line of her arm and settles in the crook of her elbow, barely pressing against the soft skin. Nico tips her head back, squinting at the bright sun halo around Karolina’s head.

“Hi,” she breathes.

Karolina smiles widely. “Hi.”

Something flutters low in Nico’s belly, a whisper of something she thinks she can put a name to, but she won’t. Not yet. Not when everything is shifting underneath them and there’s darkness around every corner she doesn’t take with Karolina’s hand in her own. Even now, with the sun bright above them and Karolina looking at her like that - like Nico is something  _special_ , something  _worthwhile_  - she’s aware of their dwindling food supply, Topher’s ghost haunting their hideaway, and Jonah hovering somewhere in the distance waiting to strike.

“That’ll look nice,” Nico says. She can feel her face flush. “On you, I mean. The… flowers.”

Karolina looks down at the crown in her hand. It’s all dandelions and baby’s breath and some purple blooms they found on their way to a cliff’s edge.  _Alone time_ , Karolina had told her as she grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the damp mansion and into the hot sun. She can see it now, the flowers settled neatly on the crown of Karolina’s head.

She can see herself tangling her fingers in the loose strands of Karolina’s hair and kissing her, careful of the flowers.  _A princess_. A real-life Disney princess. 

Karolina’s mouth twitches in a smile. “It’s for you.”

Nico sits up, the clouds spinning above her. “No it’s not.”

Karolina’s smile grows wider. “It is.” She reaches out and pushes Nico’s hair back behind her ear. “The colors will look so pretty in your hair.”

Nico’s face feels like its burning, but she shakes her head. “I can’t wear it.”

“Why not? Afraid it won’t go with your… aesthetic?” Karolina teases. “Do you have to protect your reputation?” 

“I’m  _not_  wearing it,” Nico corrects. “Flower crowns are… not my thing. They’re yours.” She leans away from Karolina and pulls her arms around her waist. “It’s for-” She stops herself when she catches Karolina’s eyes. “Someone not  _me_.”

“What? Someone not amazing? Someone not beautiful?” Karolina challenges. 

Nico scoffs, glancing away. “Yeah, right.” She takes a deep breath and looks back at Karolina. “I’m not wearing it.”

Karolina pushes up onto her knees and in, the crown hanging delicately off her finger in the small space between them. “It’s just us out here.”

_Just them_. No Chase giving them knowing looks. No Molly clapping excitedly. No Alex staring with something dark in his eyes. No Gert grinning. Just the two of them out here and L.A. stretching out below them and Karolina’s fingers ghosting along her jawline and tipping her chin up just enough for their lips to meet.

She’s sure she could be addicted to this, to Karolina’s kiss. She’s thought it since that first kiss, Karolina’s ‘end of the world’ courage simmering under the surface. The world still feels like it’s ending but when she kisses Karolina, everything is suspended. Everything is still for just a moment. And Nico can breathe again.

She doesn’t feel the crown settle on her until Karolina’s arm skim over her shoulder. She leans back just enough for her hair to catch and pull slightly against the thin stems of the purple wildflowers.

“I knew it,” Karolina whispers against her lips. “Pretty.”

Nico shakes her head, a frown pulling down the line of her mouth. “You better take this thing off me.”

Karolina ignores her and squints at the top of Nico’s head, adjusting the crown until she smiles, satisfied.

“ _Karolina_ ,” Nico starts. She huffs loudly and leans back a little more; leans back away from Karolina’s hands. “Take it off.”

Karolina smile fades slowly. “Do really want me to?”

Nico sighs and feels her body melt under Karolina’s hands skimming down her arms. Their fingers lace easily, naturally. “No,” she breathes. She knows she says the right thing. Karolina’s smile blooms on her face and Nico is sure it shimmers, just for a minute. 

“Whatever,” she mumbles, trying to keep her frown from lifting into a smile. “It’s fine. I guess.”

Karolina’s smile definitely glows this time, the twinkling lights sparking down her arms and under the soft shirt she’s wearing and lingering at the tips of her bare toes. “You like it.”

“I like  _you_ ,” Nico says quickly. The truth sits heavy in her chest and the wings her stomach beat harder. “You… You really thinks it looks okay?” she asks slowly, eyes just over Karolina’s shoulder. She only looks back when Karolina’s fingers lace at the back of her neck.

“So much better than okay,” Karolina breathes. She stands, tugging gently at Nico’s hand still laced in hers. “Come on. We have to show Molly.”

“We’re not showing anyone,” Nico says firmly.

Karolina pouts, pushing her bottom lip out enough that Nico sighs and rolls her eyes and lets herself be dragged along the dirt and rocks towards their new home, towards their friends - their  _family_.

She watches the small glimmering lights Karolina leaves in her wake and the knot in her stomach tightens.  _Love_ , she thinks. That’s what that feeling is.

Her crown slips on her head and she rights it caerfully, ignoring the knowing smile on Karolina’s face.


End file.
